Home, Sweet Home (Final Fantasy V theme)
"Home, Sweet Home" , also known as "My Home, Sweet Home" or "Far-Distant Hometown", is a theme from Final Fantasy V. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy V "Home, Sweet Home" plays as the background theme for the town of Lix, Bartz Klauser's hometown. It also plays during his flashbacks when he and his comrade Warriors of Light visit his hometown. The arranged version of the "Home, Sweet Home" by TOSE for ''Final Fantasy V Advance is included in the limited Final Fantasy Finest Box collection. It is the thirty-first track of the collections' second disc, which is analogous to the game's original soundtrack's first disc. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy "My Home, Sweet Home" makes an appearance in this prequel to ''Dissidia as a bonus battle theme. It must be purchased in the PP Catalog before being used, and once purchased it may be picked by default in all modes for battles against Bartz, Exdeath, or Gilgamesh, or taking place at the Interdimensional Rift. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Home, Sweet Home" appears as the Event Music Sequence for ''Final Fantasy V. In the iOS version "Home, Sweet Home" is a Field Music Sequence that can be purchased in the app store for $0.99. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Home, Sweet Home" reappears in ''Curtain Call as a Field Music Sequence for Final Fantasy V, like in the iOS version of the original Theatrhythm. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon "Home, Sweet Home" was arranged by Yuzo Takahashi as the theme "Memories of a Bygone Day". It was released as the twelfth track of ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon's original soundtrack. Arrangement album appearances ''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy V A piano arrangement of "My Home, Sweet Home" is featured in the ''Final Fantasy V Piano Collections album. ''Final Fantasy V: Dear Friends The ''Final Fantasy V: Dear Friends album features a vocal arrangement of "My Home, Sweet Home", named "Harukanaru Kokyou". It is sung in a mix of English and Saami, an indigenous language spoken in the northern parts of Scandinavia. Lyrics ''Final Fantasy: Love Will Grow Final Fantasy: Love Will Grow features a vocal arrangement of "My Home, Sweet Home", named "Harukanaru Kokyou" as well. This version is technically written in Japanese, although it is sung as if the Romaji were spelled inversely (i. e. from right to left). The song is mostly fragments of sentences, of which only a rough English translation can be rendered. Lyrics ''Final Fantasy Song Book "Mahoroba" An arranged version with vocals sung by Manami Kiyota, called "Evanescence", is included on this album. *Lyrics: Manami Kiyota *Music: Nobuo Uematsu *Arrange: Yuji Hasegawa *Vocal & Chorus: Manami Kiyota *Acoustic Guitars / 6st. Banjo: Yuji Hasegawa *Keyboard: Kazuhira Degawa *Fender Jazz Bass: Midas *Drums / Percussions / Conga / Djembe: Hiroyuki Enomoto *Harmonium: Nobuo Uematsu Lyrics Japanese :迷い込んだ 森の 奥で :密かな 鈴の音を 聞いた :導かれるまま 進んだ :たどり着いた 夜の宴 :赤い衣装に 身を包み :緩やかに 踊る 少女と :燃えたぎる 炎の 色に :心 奪われて たたずむ :指先は 風を 掴んで :美しい 円を 描いて :揺れる 髪飾り かすかに :音を たてながら 煌めく :記憶を 揺さぶる 歌声 :命の 喜びを 歌う :生まれる前に 聞いていた :まどろみ 誘う 子守唄 :目覚めた 朝もやの 森に :かすかに 聞こえる 歌声 :木々の ざわめきと 重なり :透明な 風に 変わった :泡沫の 夢の続きに :いつか また 出逢えるように :懐かしく 不思議な 歌を :空に 向かって 口ずさむ English translation :Within a forest where I'd gotten lost :I heard the sound of a secret bell :Led forth, I proceeded :And arrived at an evening banquet :A young girl danced lazily :Enveloped in a red garment :The color of the seething flames :Captivated, I stood a moment :Her fingertip grasped the wind :And outlined a beautiful circle :The decorations in her hair swayed, sparkled :And made the slightest sound :Her song rocked my memories :Singing of the joys of life :A lullaby, inviting slumber :I'd heard it before I was born :I awoke in the morning haze of the woods :And heard her voice singing faintly :Layered atop the murmur of the trees :It turned into a transparent wind :So I may one day meet again :The continuation of my ephemeral dream :I look up into the sky and hum :That strange, nostalgic songs Japanese rōmaji :Mayoikonda mori no oku de :Hisoka na suzu no oto o kiita :Michibikareru mama susunda :Tadoritsuita yoru no utage :Akai ishou ni mi o tsutsumi :Yuruyaka ni odoru shoujo to :Moetagiru honoo no iro ni :Kokoro ubawarete tatazumu :Yubisaki wa kaze o tsukande :Utsukushii en o egaite :Yureru kamikazari kasuka ni :Oto o tatenagara kirameku :Kioku o yusaburu utagoe :Inochi no yorokobi o utau :Umareru mae ni kiite ita :Madoromi sasou komoriuta :Mezameta asamoya no mori ni :Kasuka ni kikoeru utagoe :Kigi no zawameki to kasanari :Toumei na kaze ni kawatta :utakata no yume no tsuzuki ni :Itsuka mata deaeru you ni :Natsukashiku fushigi na uta o :Sora ni mukatte kuchizusamu Cafe SQ "My Home, Sweet Home" appears on this arrangement album, arranged to sound like cafe-theme music. Compilation album appearances Final Fantasy 1987-1994/''Final Fantasy: N Generation The "Home, Sweet Home" version from Final Fantasy V: Dear Friends is found in these albums as their tenth track. ''Potion 2: Relaxin' with Final Fantasy The "Home, Sweet Home" version from ''Final Fantasy V: Dear Friends is found in this album as its sixth track. ''Final Fantasy Vinyls'' "Far-Distant Home Town" is included on the fourth disc of this collector's edition set. Category:Final Fantasy V Event Themes Category:Final Fantasy V Field Themes Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Battle Themes Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Event Themes Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Field Themes Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Field Themes Category:Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Event Themes de:My Home, Sweet Home